


Crawling Back to You

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Drinking, Drowning Sorrows, Drunk Dialing, F/M, Mild Language, Song Inspired, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You are missing your boyfriend who is now a demon, obviously, things don’t go well.





	Crawling Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @babypieandwhiskey for her Creative Birthday Challenge. My prompt was the song Crawling Back to You by the Artic Monkeys. I literally love this song so much and I was so happy to have a chance to write a fic inspired by it because I thought it was perfect for some demon Dean angst. Happy birthday Cam :)

Craning your neck back until it cracked a painfully, you studied the ceiling it was the strange popcorn texture that was infamous in rundown motels like this, and you let your mind wander back to the last time you had seen him. Your stomach clenched at the thought. Him lying on the bed, that disgusting blade wrapped tightly in his fist, eyes calmly close, it was almost like he was sleeping. He wasn’t, of course, death had a way of distorting those images you held in your mind of how peaceful he typically looked when he was resting. Now all you could think about was his lifeless corpse and the way you had felt as you watched Sam studying his big brother, wheels of his brain churning, as he tried to think of a way to bring him back.

The radio was playing softly, you liked to leave it on in the background as a way to cut down on the various noises that seemed to carry through the thin walls, but the song that was playing right now had you wanting to scream, or cry, or kick something. It wasn’t really the lyrics or melody specifically that had you thinking of your past lover, rather, it was just that every single thing imaginable reminded you of him. Instead of freaking out at the memory, it just prompted you to take another swig from the bottle you had been cradling.

You knew your Dean was long gone, the thing that was currently riding around in his meat suit was just a shadow of who he used to be, but you wanted nothing more than to find that monster and beg him just to hold you one last time. Instead, you settled on the same thing you had been doing for the last month. You fished your phone out of your pocket and scrolled through to his number, feeling brave from the whiskey you had been downing in the darkening room by yourself, you pressed new message.

Your finger hovered over the little send icon, you took another pull from the bottle in your hand, and sent the message knowing just like all the previous times it would get ignored and you would be left feeling even worse.

At the sudden vibration in your hand, it took all your willpower not to fling it across the room in pure shock, instead, you answered it with a soft, “Hello?”

“You need to stop,” it was none other than Dean Fucking Winchester, or at least, it had his same rough voice.

“Well, hi to you too babe,” you couldn’t help the witty retort because you still hadn’t processed the surprise at him finally responding.

“I told you and Sam to leave me alone, you need to stop trying to get a hold of me, I’m not the man who used to love you Y/N,” he ignored your faux-upbeat attitude at hearing from him and plowed on, “you are nothing to me anymore.”

You tried to force yourself to take a breath. You knew this was a demon speaking to you. It wasn’t the guy who used to save you the last bite of crumbly apple pie or tuck you in carefully to bed when you had a bit too much to drink. Still, you felt like a part of you was dying. All you wanted was to have him come back to you and instead you were forced to live with this other version of him lurking around the corners of your life, here but not, and with any part of him still walking around you knew you could never let go.

You sighed into the phone, wanting to hear his voice for a little longer even if it was breaking your heart, “can I please just see you one more time,” you weren’t ashamed at the pleading tone of your voice, mainly, because you would have done anything to make it happen.

“No, just move on Y/N, go find Sammy and the two of you live the apple pie life you both always wanted,” even as a demon he sounded bitter at not being able to be the type of man that could give you that.

“I just want you Dean,” you felt the warmth of a tear slip down your cheek.

“Goodbye, and just so you know, this is the only time I am going to tell you this, next time we meet I’ll string you up myself.”

The phone clicked and you were left holding up a silent useless brick to your ear. You knew what would happen now. Your head would hit the pillow and you would dream of the man you used to be so in love with. Those happier days that you spent laying in bed watching movies and cuddling up to a person who would have burned the whole world down to save you. The same person that just left you to cry yourself to sleep and threatened to kill you. At least you had your dreams and you knew nothing could take that away from you.

At least that’s what you hoped.


End file.
